Reality
by Akacchi KurossuZeria
Summary: Chap 4 apdet! Sebuah kehidupan tentang para chara Naruto, Yu Gi Oh! dan Eyeshield 21... DISCONTINUE..
1. Chapter 1

**Reality**

**~A Naruto, Yu Gi Oh!, and Eyeshield 21 fanfic~**

**^_^**

**Chap. 1**

**^_^**

**Disclaimer: **Yang namanya anime disini mah bukan milik saya. Saya mah cuma minjam gak pake izin. Takutnya **Kishimoto-sen **yang punyanya **Naruto **marah". En nanti kalo **Takahashi-sen **yang punya **Yu Gi Oh! **Dupak" saya (meskipun gak mungkin...). lalu ada duo **RiichiYusu-sen **yang punya **Eyeshield 21 **nerbangin saya... (sangat mustahil memang). Ya udahlah baca aja deh! ^.^

**Summary:** Wah, Ryo dikerjain habis-habisan ama Yugi and the Genk! Neji juga dikacangin ama Naruto en Frendz. Lalu The AkaTsukiTerz bakalan ngadain camping di hutan lindung Konoha (?) Bagaimanakah ceritanya??? Simak baik-baik!!!

**^_^**

**Ngajakin Camping**

**^_^**

"Panggilan! Panggilan! Untuk semua ketua kelas dan anak-anak OSIS agar segera ke ruang OSIS sekarang! Sekali lagi, panggilan untuk semua ketua kelas dan anak-anak OSIS agar segera ke ruang OSIS sekarang! Sekian dan terima kasih." Panggil seorang anak OSIS dari pengeras suara yang ada di seluruh kelas di SMU Hinokuni tersebut.

"Iya iya! Bentar napa?" tanya Sasuke, sang ketua kelas di kelas X-B menanggapi panggilan tersebut.

"Eh, Sas! Kita dipanggil nih!" kata Neji menghampiri Sasuke yang sibuk bersungut-sungut.

"Emang lo juga dipanggil? Lo kan wakil ketua kelas. Yang dipanggilkan cuma ketua kelas." Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Lo lupa ya? Gue kan juga anak OSIS." Ucap Neji. Sasuke mah udah pergi ninggalin Neji sendirian tanpa sepengetahuan Neji.

"Yah. Ni anak! Gue dikacangin! Oh, iya! Shikamaru kan juga anak OSIS. Mana dia ya?" tanya Neji yang sudah selesai dengan gerutuannya itu. Mencari-cari seseorang yang bernama Shikamaru tersebut. Dan ternyata orang itu sedang, tidur!

"Woi! Bangun lo! Kita dipanggil nih!" teriak Neji disebelah telinga kanan Shikamaru.

"... Buju busyet!!! Geez... Eh, hampir budeg nih!!!???" balas Shikamaru yang sukses nyungsep longsor ke lantai dan kepalanya dengan maknyus ngebentur ke salah satu kaki meja di depannya.

"Uh... Itte!!!" rintih Shikamaru memegangi kepalanya yang puyeng plus benjol tersebut.

"Apaan sih? Orang lagi tidur digangguin?" tanya Shikamaru keki.

"Dipanggil The AkaTsukiTerz tuh!" ucap Neji sambil berdecak. "Makanya jangan molor mulu!" lanjut Neji. Namun yang dibilangin udah ngeloyor keluar duluan.

"Damn it! Gue dikacangin lagi!" runtuk Neji yang kemudian berjalan keluar menuju ke ruang OSIS.

**^_^**

**Ruang OSIS a.k.a Ruang Ngumpul The AkaTsukiTerz...**

"Bagus. Udah ngumpul semua belom?" tanya sang ketua OSIS alias leader The AkaTsukiTerz, Pein, dengan tatapan dingin.

"Belum. Masih ada si Neji ama Shikamaru yang belum hadir." Jawab sang sekretaris OSIS sekaligus wakil leader The AkaTsukiTerz, Konan. Yang sedang asyik menulis-nulis sesuatu di note-booknya.

"Konnichiwa."ucap seseorang dari balik pintu. Shikamaru dan disusul dibelakangnya Neji.

"Kalian lama sekali sih? Jangan punya kebiasaan telat ya!" komentar seorang anggota OSIS berambut putih sambil sekali-kali membetulkan posisi duduknya, Hidan-senpai.

"Maaf. Tadi Shikamaru ketiduran." Balas Neji kemudian duduk di sebelah seorang murid lelaki berambut coklat bermata yang serasi dengan warna rambutnya tersebut, Seto Kaiba.

"Hmm... Kebiasaan." Ujar Kaiba pelan.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Neji yang sepertinya mendengar bahwa Kaiba mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Tidak." Tukas Kaiba cepat.

"Baiklah. Kalian semua kukumpulkan disini adalah untuk memberitahukan bahwa kami akan mengadakan..." ucapan orang tersebut, Itachi, tiba-tiba terpotong oleh bunyi-bunyi gaduh yang berasal dari luar ruangan itu.

"KYAA!!! Woi hati-hati donk!!!" teriak seorang wanita.

"Eh!!! Tunggu lo ya!!!" teriak seorang cowok dengan suara yang amat cempreng.

GEDEBAGGEDEBUG....BLARRRRR....BLIRRRRR....BLURRRRR...BZZZZTTTTTTT...CIT...CIT....DUMMM...DUMMM....GRAOOO...MEAW...MEOW....GUK...GUK...AUUU...

Terdengar suara-suara aneh seperti itu dari luar ruangan tersebut. Pein yang sudah amat kesal itu pun berucap, "Anjrot tuh buda' buda'! gak tau apa nih ruang apa?"

"Sabar Pein-kun." Konan menenangkan Pein, namun sepertinya bukan cuma Pein yang marah. Tapi Temari, Gaara, dan Kankurou yang berada disitu juga marah-marah.

"Mereka gak tau apa kita lagi rapat?" omel Gaara. Tapi yang menjadi sasaran kemarahannya malah Rock Lee yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Iya nih! Bikin emosi aja!!!" bentak Kankurou. Dan Shin yang duduk di sebelahnya jadi bad mood.

"Maaf tuan. Bolehkah saya memberi saran, kalau mau ngebentak orang liat-liat tempat dulu?" tanya Shin sopan, tapi dibumbui dengan Trident Tacklenya yang mengenai rusuk Kankurou.

"Woy! Udah!!!" teriak Sasori yang mulai jengkel. Tak lupa Kisame membekap mulut Kankurou dan Gaara yang makin menjadi-jadi.

"Itu pasti Naruto ama gengnya deh!" tebak Shikamaru.

"Dan juga gengnya si Yugi." Tebak Kaiba.

"Mari kita lanjutkan rapat kita." Ajak Pein yang udah mulai tenang.

^_^

**Di luar...**

"Nar!!! Tunggoooowwww!!!!" teriak Kiba.

"Cepet!!! Nanti kita dilabrak ama anak-anak kelas D!!! Chouji mana???" teriak Naruto sambil berlari secepat kilat.

"Meneketehe..." jawab Kiba yang berusaha menyamai larinya dengan Naruto.

"Woy lu!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sini lu!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak seseorang. Tidak melainkan empat orang dari belakang mereka. Nampaknya keempat orang itu sedang marah besar dengan NaruKiba.

"Kaboooorrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" tereak NaruKiba sambil lari kenceng banget.

"Sini luuu!!!! Jangan beraninya cuma ngelabrak cewek orang yaaaa!!!! Ups, salah salah salah!!!" teriak sang leader genk anak kelas D itu, Yugi.

"Eh, matte! Lu bilang Anzu cewek lu ya? Sejak kapan kalian jadian?" tanya seorang diantara mereka yang ~mukanya kayak binatang ato' makhluk apalah namanya~ mulai loading, Otogi.

"Bego' lu! Mana mungkin gue jadian ama si Anzu! Dodol!!!!" tukas Yugi kesel dan membletak kepala Otogi.

"Oooohhhhh!!!!!!! Jadi mana mungkin ya????" tanya si Otogi telmi.

"Heeeehhhhh.... Dasar lu BBB!!!" bentak si Yugi.

"BBB? Apaan tuh???" tanya Otogi bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Jika digambarkan secara komikal, ada 3 tanda tanya ngelilingin kepalanya.

"'Bodo bale banget' sih luuuuuu????????????????" tereak Yugi makin kesel.

**^.^**

"Gila lu! Ampir mampos gue dikejar mereka! Lu tau kan, anak-anak di D tuh pada jago kelai?" bentak si Kiba yang udah hampir wafat.

"Kita kan juga jago kelai! Lagipula, gue kan gak sengaja ngelabrak cewek itu!" alesan si Naruto udah keluar.

"Iya sih. Tapi si gembol mana ya?" tanya Kiba yang nyadar si Chouji ilang.

"Meneketehe..." seru Naruto sambil menirukan gaya Kiba yang ngejawabnya tadi.

"Kita cari yuk! Gue khawatir kalo dia dikeroyok massa." Ajak Kiba. Mereka pun berlari keluar kelas, namun langkah mereka terhenti ketika melihat seorang gembul bersama 3 orang tertenar di kelas dan sekolah mereka, ShikaSasuNeji.

"Heh! Lu darimana aja ha?" tanya Naruto geram sambil mandang Sasuke, yang narik lengan baju Chouji.

"Kok mandangnya ke gue sih? Gue kan gak dari mana-mana. Kalian tuh pas di depan ruang OSIS tadi malah tereak-tereak gitu! Sakit telinga gue!" maki Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto penuh ambisi membunuh dan nunjuk telinganya.

"Iya nih. Kalian tuh ngapain sih tadi?" tanya Neji lembut.

"Ji! Najis gue liat lu lemah lembut gituh." Komen Shikamaru sambil ngucek-ngucek matanya. "Oh ya, Sas! Cepet kasih tau ke temen-temen!" peritah Shikamaru ke Sasuke.

"Oh iya! Ehm, perhatian perhatian! Ada pengumuman, besok sekolah kita bakal ngadain kemping!" seru Sasuke.

"Yang bener camping kale bu?" protes Shikamaru membenarkan.

"Serah lu dah!" Sasuke mulai melanjutkan orasinya. "Kem... Eh camping bakalan dilaksanain mulai besok ampe hari Minggu. Jadi kita kem... camping selama 3 hari. Dan kalian boleh bawa barang-barang yang seperlunya aja ya?" kata Sasuke.

"WEW! Bawa kosmetik boleh dong?" tanya Ino kecentilan.

"Serah lu dah!" tanggap ShikaSasuNeji kompak.

"Bawa keripik sekarong boleh dong?" tanya Chouji sambil ngiler.

"Serah lu deh!" ucap Ino gak peduli.

"Oke! Lanjot! Besok diharepin seluruh siswa-siswi berkumpul di sekolah paling lama jam setengah 8 pagi. Untuk penjelasan yang lebih lanjut, Kepsek bakalan jelasinnya besok. Ada yang mo' nanya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kagaaaaakkkkk!!!!!!!" teriak temen-temen sekelasnya.

"Oce dah kalo gitu." Kata Sasuke kemudian duduk ke kursinya.

**Sepuluh menit kemudian...**

"Doooohhhh.... Mana handycam gue ya? Shik! Lo liat gak handycam gue? Woy, Shik! Yokino yoei!!!!" tanya Neji ke Shikamaru yang tertidur.

"Hnnn... Nanda?" tanya Shikamaru males.

"Lo liat kagak handycam yang baru gue, eh, maksud gue bokapnya Hina-sama beli?" tanya Neji penuh dengan kecemasan.

"Nggak. Gue nggak liat barang mendouksei kayak gituan." Ucap Shikamaru yang bermuka 'Hidup Segan, Mati Tak Mau'.

"Duhhh... Enak aja lu bilang tuh benda mendouksei. Itu pemberian berharga yang bisa gue gunain untuk ngasilin duit bego! Lagipula itu pemberian Hiashi-sama. Bisa digerek gue kalo ilang!" jelas Neji panjang lebar tinggi (???).

"Mana gue liat. Emm... mungkin lo lupa kali taroh di mana tuh handycam?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Haaa... Shik! Gue tadi taroh di sini, nih! Di sini!" tunjuk Neji ke arah kolong mejanya.

"Salah sendiri lu taruh di situ. Orang naruhnya di tempet aman dong! Kalo gitu kan..."

"Whatever lah... Tapi gimana nih???" tanya Neji yang hamper NANGIS....

"Tanya Sas aja." Saran Shikamaru. Kemudian melanjutkan tidurnya.

Neji pun melaporkan kehilangan bendanya itu ke Sasuke.

**^_^**

**Kelas X-D...**

"Da paan sih, Yo? Kok lu bongkarin tas lu gitu? Kan lu harusnya bersikap rapi gitu, bukannya berantakin?" tanya si 'Mantannya si Preman', Bakura, ke kembarannya, Ryo.

"Handycam gue ilang, dodol! Bukannya bantuin, malah nasehatin! Bantuin nyari dong!" perintah Ryo yang udah sangat cemas sampe bermandikan keringat.

"Da paan nih? Kok kayak cemas gitu sih?" tanya si motor, eh, maksudnya si Honda. (Namanya kan nama merek motor ya???)

"Handycam Ryo ilang." Kata Bakura yang sibuk nyari juga.

"Kasian... Udah bilang ma si Kaiba blon?" tanya Honda lagi.

"Males ah. Ntar dia bilangin itu bukan urusannya lagi." Ucap Ryo sedih.

"Gue mau langsung lapor OSIS aja dah." Lanjut Ryo kemudian beranjak ke ruang OSIS.

'Tuh anak gak tau kalo yang nyembunyiin handycamnya tuh kami. Hehehe...' pikir seseorang.

**^_^**

**Ruang OSIS...**

"Jadi?" tanya sang seksi penengah, (Manknya ada ya???) Shiro Zetsu.

"Ya kagak ketemu." Ucap Ryo dan Neji bersamaan.

"Nah! Kalau begitu kami menemukan handycam ini tergantung di tiang dekat kantin. Apa ini punya kalian?" tanya Shiro Zetsu lagi.

"Iya! Punya saya!" ucap kedua makhluk malang tersebut kompak.

"What do you say? It's mine!" teriak Neji yang kaget karena Ryo juga ngaku tuh handy punyanya.

"Ape lu kate? Ni barang punya gue, baka!" tereak si Ryo gak kalah kenceng.

"Ih~... Punya gue!!!!" Tereak tuh makhluk dua orang serempak.

"URUSAI!!!" tereak Shiro Zetsu teramat kesel. Sampai darahnya mendidih.

"Salamekom!" tereak seseorang bersuara alem (?) dari balik pintu.

"Komsalam!!!" tereak 3 orang dari balik ruangan dan bersuara cam dajjal (?).

"Saya kehilangan handycam saya nih. Bisa saya minta tolong cariin?" tanya orang berkacamata itu, Mas Takami.

"Oh. Coba lihat ini! Apa ini handycam lu?" tanya Shiro Zetsu.

Setelah diamati beberapa lama, Takami pon tereak-tereak gaje.

"PUNYA GUE!!! PUNYA GUEEE!!! ALHAMDULILLAH!!! AKHER NA KETEMU JUGA!!! MY SWEET HONEEEYYYY!!!!" begitu bunyinya.

"Beresek!!!" tereak 3 orang laen yang ngerasa terganggu.

"Makasih, Zet! Lu mang kawan gue paleng baek dah!" kata Takami sambil nyalemin tangan Zetsu putih.

"Mangnya kita sekelas pa?" tanya Zetsu putih heran.

"Oh ya! Kita kan gak sekelas? Yawdah deh, gue balik dulu ya! Salamekom!"

"Komsalam!!!"

"SURPRISEEE!!!!" teriak beberapa orang dari luar dan segera nyerbu Neji en Ryo.

"Haaa? Paan?" tanya tuh 2 orang sangat ngat ngat bingung.

"Selamat Hari Persahabataaaaannnnn!!!!!!!!!!" tereak orang-orang aneh bin gajebo itu.

"Haaaaaa????" tanya NejiRyo (Pairing yang mustahelll...) bingung.

"Lu pada gak nyadar ya? Yang nyembunyiin handy kalian ya kami!" kata si Naruto ke Neji.

"Jadi? Kalian ngerjain gue?" tanya si Neji menahan marah.

"YOP!!! Yu bener!" kata Kiba benerin.

"Dan kalian nyembunyiin handy gue ya?" tanya Ryo ke Yugi en the Genk bak psicopath.

"HEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! Benereeee!!!!" tereak Yugi CS.

"BAKAYAROUUUU!!!" akhirnya hal konyol berupa perkelahian massa pun tak dapat terelakkan.

**^_^**

**Sepulang skula...**

"Maapin kita ya, Yo? Kita gak maksud buat lu marah. Kita cuman iseng doang koq." Pinta Yugi CS memelas.

"Iya deh. tapi awas kalo lain kali kalian gitu lagi! Nggak tau apa tuh barang bisa ngasilin duit? Dan lagi itu penting buat gue yang suka hal berbau occult tuk gue potret gitu?" ucap Ryo plt. Namun akhirnya dia maapin temen-temen jailnya ntuh.

"Neejii!!! Maapin kita dunkzzzz...." pinta Naruto n Gang sambil sujud-sujud.

"Iya deh. Tapi... kalian musti gue jyuuken dulu!" ucap Neji dengan memberikan death-glarenya.

Akhirnya Naru CS mendapatkan balasan setimpal dengan kesalahannya.

**^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reality**

**~A Naruto, Yu Gi Oh!, and Eyeshield 21 fanfic~**

**^_^**

**Chap. 2**

**^_^**

**Disclaimer: **Yang namanya anime disini mah bukan milik saya. Saya mah cuma minjam gak pake izin. Takutnya **Kishimoto-sen **yang punyanya **Naruto **marah". En nanti kalo **Takahashi-sen **yang punya **Yu Gi Oh! **Dupak" saya (meskipun gak mungkin...). lalu ada duo **RiichiYusu-sen **yang punya **Eyeshield 21 **nerbangin saya... (sangat mustahil memang). Ya udahlah baca aja deh! ^.^

**Summary: **Sekarang SMU Hinokuni akan melakukan camping ke Pegunungan Konoha. Bagaimana perjalanan mereka yang dibumbui dengan kekonyolan para chara ini? Mari kita baca!!!__

**^_^**

**Perjalanan ke Pegunungan Konoha**

**^_^**

"Oke!!! Apa semua udah pada ngumpul!?" tanya sang Kepsek, Tsunade-sensei.

"Siap sensei!!!" tereak seluruh murid. Dari kelas X-XII membahana. (Kok kompak ya jawabnya gak nyambung semua???)

"Ryo! Lo bawa handuk nggak?" tanya Bakura, kembarannya Ryo.

"Ya bawalah! Kalo nggak bawa, gimana mau ngelap badan abis mandi?" tanya Ryo yang agak jengkel dengan pertanyaan Bakura tadi.

Kemudian terdengar lagi suara dari sang Kepsek tersebut. "Dimohon setiap ketua kelas untuk merapikan barisan! Kemudian para wali kelas diharap membimbing mereka."

Setelah mendengar itu pun setiap ketua kelas mulai merapikan barisan kelasnya masing-masing. Sasuke yang merupakan ketua kelas X-B itu mengatur barisan dengan dihiasi kegaduhan Naruto. Begitu juga Kaiba, ketua kelas X-D. Sang CEO itu pun harus menghadapi kegaduhan yang dibuat oleh Yugi CS. Bahkan Jounouchi dan Otogi harus kena sasaran empuk sepatu Kaiba sehingga menimbulkan memar di kedua pipi mereka.

Lain lagi di kelas XI-A, kelas yang diketuai oleh Shin. Shin langsung aja membuat tepar teman-temannya yang bandel. Sakuraba hanya gigit jari. Sedangkan Hiruma di kelas XI-B malah ketiban duren runtuh karena semua murid pada takut dengannya. Sampai-sampai Kotaro geleng-geleng kepala karena cemas.

Nah, kelasnya para senpai. The AkaTsukiTerz yang diketuai oleh Pein membuat barisan tersendiri. Sehingga Pein, yang juga ketua kelas XII-A diserapah oleh temen-temennya karena gak mau ngatur barisan. Untung ada Orochimaru-sensei, selaku wali kelasnya yang menenangkan. Di kelas XII-B juga sama, Sasori dan Deidara yang merupakan ketua dan wakil ketua kelas itu hanya bergabung di barisan genk mereka sendiri. Sedang, di kelas XII-F, Temari sedang sibuk memarahi Otawara karena gak mau make' ikat pinggang sehingga celananya melorot terus.

"Nah! Kalau sudah rapi, silahkan masuk ke dalam bis masing-masing!" periantah Tsunade-sen.

Gaara, ketua kelas X-A itu hanya mangut-mangut mendengarnya. Dia dan disusul temen-temennya kemudian Baki wali kelas menumpangi bis #1.

Selanjutnya, diikuti Sasuke and the Genk. Dan juga murid lainnya. Shikamaru yang kedapetan duduk samping Kiba langsung bilang, "Bau lo! Nggak bisa tidur nih!" Kiba yang ngedengernya langsung nyakar Shikamaru.

X-C, kelas Lee juga begitu. Dengan semangat Lee mengajak temen-temennya masuk ke bis. Sedangkan Kaiba yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Atem, akhirnya mendapatkan jitakan spesial dari Pegasus-sensei, wali kelasnya.

Kelas X-E, Marik hampir pingsan melihat temennya yang sudah pada berebutan masuk ke dalam bis. Sedang, kelas X-F yang diketuai Yamato sangat tertib, sehingga mendapat pujian dari Yamato-sensei, wali kelasnya.

Kelas XI-A, Shin masuk, dipunggungi Sakuraba, lalu Wakana, Mai, dan seterusnya sampai penuh tuh satu bis. Pokoknya kayak kereta api dah. Kelas XI-B pada berlarian cepat menuju bis karena takut dimarah Hiruma. Akaba dan Kotaro yang tadinya diem aja jadi ikutan lari. XI-C, Rishid langsung mengomandani dengan toanya. Si kembar MarikMalik yang ngedengernya dari dalam bis pun gemeteran.

Tobi en Hidan yang ketua kelas XI-D dan XI-E malah asik ngerumpi ria. Alhasil, Pein berhasil mendaratkan bogem mentah ke kepala mereka. Dan kelas XI-F, si 'Muka Bokep' a.k.a Kankurou malah masih terbengong-bengong melihat anekinya nyuruh temennya yang berbadan gendut untuk pake ikat pinggang.

"Bengong aja lu! Ntar kesambet!" tereak Sakon dan Ukon, si kembar bersaudara yang sekelas dengan Kankurou. Ternyata semua temen sekelas si bokep udah masuk ke dalam bis. Tinggallah dia seorang di luar.

Kelas XII-A, Pein sudah mengeluarkan Shinra Tenseinya agar semua temen-temennya masuk ke bis. Konan yang menyadarinya hanya berkata, "Ati-ati! Entar jatoh!"

Sedangkan Sasori hanya menebarkan senyum charmingnya ke para gadis-gadis yang sekelas dengannya. Alhasil, tanpa diperintah pun mereka sudah masuk ke bis. Di kelas XII-C, Itachi hanya menebarkan tatapan mautnya ke temen-temennya. Kisame yang ngeliat berucap, "Duh, uke gue mulai dingin nih." Sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

Isis, ketua kelas XII-D hanya memberi sedikit aba-aba saja. Namun, Kobanzame yang sama sekali nggak ngerti itu hanya terdiam di luar sampe ada yang neriakinnya, Gondayuu. Lain lagi dengan XII-E. Kakuzu malah asyik-asyiknya ngitungin uang dibawanya. Yang lain udah pada sebel, Zetsu hitam pun mulai mencaci maki sang ketua kelas, tapi Zetsu putih yang alim hanya menunggu dengan sabar. Yang paling parah malah di kelas XII-F. Temari asyik mandangin bis #2 yang ditumpangin kelas X-B. Ternyata do'i sedang mandangin seseorang yang sedang tidur, duduknya di deket jendela. Sedangkan Otawara dan Mas Takami malah asyik maen kejar-kejaran. Tsunade-sen selaku Kepsek dan wali kelas mereka dengan sukses membonyokin muka pasangan Takami en Otawara itu.

**^_^**

Setelah semua masalah itu beres, satu persatu bis pun mulai berjalan. Mari kita liat dari yang pertama, kelas X-A...

**^_^**

"Gaara!" sapa 3 orang yang udah sangat dikenalnya, para Otonin.

"Lagi ngapain nih?" tanya salah seorang dari ketiga orang tersebut. Matanya sebelah kiri diperban dan dibalik punggungnya terdapat sesuatu entah apa nyerupain cangkang kura-kura.

"Lagi ngemil. Nggak liat apa?" jawab Gaara yang agak sebel karena diganggu.

"Boleh bagi nggak?" tanya seseorang wanita berambut hitam panjang yang berdiri-diri di tengah-tengah.

"Enggak! Ini untuk teddy-teddy bear gue!" jawab Gaara sinis.

"Pelit lu!!!" kata Otonin kompak dan langsung ngacir nyari makanan ke laennya.

**^_^**

**Kelas X-B di bis #2...**

"Naik... naik... ke puncak gunung... Tinggi... tinggi sekali... Naik... naik... ke puncak gunung... Tinggi... tinggi sekali..." begitulah kegiatan si Naruto, dia nyanyiin lagu 'Naik Naik ke Puncak Gunung' dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Woy, Dobe! Berisik!" ucap Sasuke bermaksud nyuruh Naruto diem. Sasuke yang ngerasa sangat terganggu dengan nyanyian Naruto. Bagaimana nggak? Orang Naruto duduk disampingnya.

"Ye... Biarin! Nggak ada yang risih kan?" tanya Naruto bego'.

"Kami semua terganggu beruk!!!" teriak seisi bis ntuh. Tak lupa Shikamaru juga ikut terbangun dan meneriaki Naruto.

"Ye... Bilang aja lu semua pada ngiri ma gue! Ya kan?" tanya Naruto centil.

"Gue terganggu beruk!" tereak Kiba.

"Ampe keselek nih!" keluh Chouji. Sai yang duduk di sampingnya hanya menepuk punggung Chouji dengan senyum ala psicopath sadis.

"Lu ganggu gue tidur bego!" keluh Shikamaru.

"Iya nih! Gue kan motret Shika tidur. Lalu gue cuci poto na en gue jual ke fans girlnya deh!" jelas Neji sambil niruin Anzu lagi ngomong.

"Enak aja lu! Emang muka gue apaan? Dipotret gitu!" tanya Shikamaru jengkel.

"Banyak cewek yang mesen foto lu bego!" ucap Neji.

"Woy udah! Jangan ribut!" perintah Sasuke nenangin.

Akhirnya tuh kelas adem anyem lagi. Tak lupa mulut Naruto diplester sehingga hanya mengeluarkan eraman kecil.

**^_^**

Kelas X-C sepertinya hanya bernyanyi ria bersama-sama.

"Aku ingin kesini..." suara Lee mulai terdengar di bis itu.

"Aku ingin kesitu..." suara temen-temennya pun membahana. Tapi hanya ada seorang yang terdiam, Shino.

"Ingin sini, ingin situ... Eh, No! Kok lu nggak nyanyi tadi?" tanya Lee yang nyadar kalo Shino gak nyanyi.

"Udah. Nggak usah pikiran aku. Nyanyi aja lageee." Perintah Shino.

Mereka pun melanjutkan nyanyian itu.

**^_^**

Kelas X-D sangatlah ANCHOR...

"Ehm... Gue punya tebakan nih!" kata Honda membuka pembicaraan.

"Apa... apa?" tanya Yugi penasaran.

"Buah, buah apa yang bisa diminum?" tanya Honda sambil nyeringai licik.

"Emm... Buah jeruk?" tebak Yugi ragu.

"Salah!" bales Honda.

"Emm... Apel?" tanya Otogi yang juga agak ragu.

"Salah juga!" seringai Honda makin lebar.

"I know! Pasti strawberry kan? Habis, strawberry kan enak dijus. Ya kan?" tebak Anzu meyakinkan.

"You really really... WRONG!!!" tereak Honda. Otomatis Yugi en the Genk nganga sambil ngakak. Sampai Bakura berhenti ngakak karena kemasukan lalat. Ryo pun menepuk-nepuk punggung kembarannya itu. Yang diledek sebel abis.

"Hmm... Menurut Profesor Jounouchi, jawabannya pasti alpokat. Alpokat enak dijadiin jus. Dan sehat lagi! Baik untuk kulit." Definisi dari sang profesor gadungan itu akhirnya keluar juga.

"Hebat lu! Dapet dari mana kata-katanya?" tanya Ryo penasaran. Sambil ngemil tentunya.

"Dari buku dong, bego! Gue kan udah insyaf sekarang." Bentak mantan preman itu dan ngejitak Ryo. Alhasil Ryonya keselek keripik ubi (?) yang dimakannya.

"Salah pak profesor... Hahahahahaha........!!!!!!" ucap Honda sambil ngakak.

"And then, apa dong yang bener?" tanya Bakura penasaran.

"Ohoho... Jadi kalian mo tau jawabannya? Udah nyerah ya?" tanya Honda dengan seringai yang sangat lebar.

"Iya! Cepet apaan???" tanya Yugi CS.

"Jawabannya... buahan DADA!!! HAHAHAHAHA.....!!!!!" Honda ngakak sambil mukulin lantai. Anzu yang ngedengarnya langsung nabok Honda. Tak lupa beserta cewek-cewek lain ikutan. Yugi CS hanya ngakak doang. Sampe Yugi dan Bakura dibuat nangis karenanya.

Di pojok, duduklah sepasang muda-mudi, Kaiba dan Atem. Ternyata mereka sedang kasmaran.

Yugi yang ngeliat langsung mengGRRR. Sedangkan Kisara sudah H2C karena cemas apakah Kaiba dan Atem akan terus begitu.

"Cieee... Orang yang lagi kasmaran!!! Ehm... Sedaaaaapppp!!!" tereak Jou. Yang laen juga suit-suitan doang.

"Ada yang cemburu neeeh...." ledek Honda sambil ngelirik Yugi.

"Yee... Bukan ini! Cuma heran doang, yang lain pada becanda, mereka pada diem." Bantah Yugi.

"Alah! Alesan lu aja tuh, Yug! Tapi emang sih, mereka kan lagi sibuk di dunianya mereka gituh!" timpal Jounouchi.

"Apa lu bilang? Dasar anjing kampung!" geram Kaiba. Atem mah cuma adem anyem doang. Kaiba dan Jou akhirnya malah perang kertas. Kayak anak SD.

"Yeee.... Nih ketua kelas! Malah buat sampah! Dasar gak jaga kebersihan!!! GRRRR!!!" Ryo yang merupakan seksi kebersihan di kelasnya mulai ngamuk ngeliat sampah dimana-mana.

"Iya deh. kita pungut. Eh, njing! Bantu gue!" perintah Kaiba.

"Ogah! Kan elu yang mulai!" sergah Jou.

"Eh! Tuh kertas, Kaiba yang lempar, malah kena kepala I en Kisara-chan?" tanya Anzu sebel.

"Cieee..." lagi-lagi sebis itu hanya cie-cie. Hanya ada 4 orang yang diem. Kaiba karena malu, Atem karena nggak peduli, Ryo yang lagi very bad mood, dan Kisara karena sebel diledekin.

Akhirnya Jou dan Kaiba jadi pesuruh a.k.a budaknya Ryo.

**^_^**

Kelas X-E, Ishtar bersaudara ama si Monmon alias Monta lagi makan pisang. Taki yang duduk dibelakang Monta ledekin mereka kayak monyet kelaperan. Karena Monta emang paling suka pisang dan mirip monyet, sedangkan MarikMalik lagi laper berat. Sena dan Suzuna yang ngeliat MarMalMon (?) makan dengan lahap itu cuma ngiler doang.

Sekarang 3 bersaudara HaHa, Juumonji, Kuroki, en Togano pada malak di dalam bis ntuh.

**^_^**

Kelas X-F, Yamato en de Genk...

"Yam!" seru Taka.

"Ng?" Yamato ketiduran mulai membuka matannya perlahan karena si best friendnya manggil.

"Apaan sih? Gue lagi mimpiin Karin-chan nih. Eh, iya! Lu jangan manggil gue 'Yam' ya! Nanti disangkain ayam lagi." Kata Yamato memperingatkan.

"Liat dah tu!" tunjuk Taka. Ketika dia melihat ke arah itu, dia melihat suatu pemandangan yang konvensional (?) Gaou sedang meluk Kakei!!! (?) Marco sedang ngerangkul Nekoyama (?) Onishi dan Ohira pelukan (Nggak banget!!!) Riku dan Ikkyu cipika-cipiki (WTH???) dan yang paling parah, Mizumachi dan Komusubi hampir ciuman (?) Tidak! Yang lebih parah lagi, Karin dan Himuro CIUMAN, KISSING, KISU (???) Alangkah hancornya hati sang PRINCE dari barat tersebut ketika ngeliatnya. Taka cuma geleng-geleng memaklumi.

"Kok temen-temen pada yaoi semua sih? Paling parah Karin-chan ma Himuro-chan yuri nih! Kiamat udah dekat!" runtuk Yamato ngeri. Sekali lagi Taka cuma geleng-geleng memaklumi.

**^_^**

Kita skip aja bagian selanjutnya. Yang pasti udah pada ancur deh keadaan.

Shin malah ngehancurin handycam yang baru Sakuraba beli. Sakuraba nangis-nangis gaje. Wakana cuma esemesan ama bokapnya. Si Mai juga esemesan, tapi bukan ma bokapnya melainkan ma Jou yang udah gak disiksa Ryo lagi.

Hiruma yang bosan, sekarang dia hanya nembakin kertas pake' pistol maenan. Kid malah ngerumpi ria ama Tetsuma. Akaba malah konser gaje di bis menyebabkan sang supir dan Kotarou memutuskan senar-senar gitar Akaba. Akaba marah besar dan yang menjadi sasaran adalah Kurita dan Banba yang lagi ngemil. Mamori yang sebel makin tambah sebel karena digodain Agon terus. Sedang Unsui dan Musashi sibuk dengan pertapaannya.

Kelas XI-C sangatlah tenang. Angin berhembus bersemilir, nyanyian burung di sepanjang jalan, dan pemandangan yang indah membuat Rishid ketiduran. Entah mengapa, setelah mendengar Tayuya bermain suling, sekelas jadi tidur ngorok. Hanya pak supir yang masih terjaga.

Nih dia kelas XI-D. Sang ketua kelas, Tobi malah asyik dagangan topeng di dalam bis. Udah tau gak boleh dagang, masih ngebandel. Tapi, anehnya hampir sekelas yang beli topengnya terkecuali seseorang, Snow.

Hidan dan temen-temennya di bis #11 malah lagi mohon do'a selamat ma Dewa Jashin. Maklumlah, temen-temennya itu udah dapet hasutan dari Hidan untuk nyembah Jashin.

Nah, si bokep atau Kankurou lagi maen barbie-barbienya. Satu kelas jadi eneg liatnya. Sakon dan Ukon sampe muntah-muntah liatnya. Cewek dan cowok laen langsung pada pingsan.

**^_^**

Kelas para senpai teladan, kelas XII-A. Ketua Pein dan sekretaris (Kalo' di kelas sebagai wakil ketua) Konan sedang memperbincangkan sesuatu. Namun bisik-bisik. Kimimaro yang penasaran nguping dari belakang kursi. Yang laennya cuma sibuk di dunianya masing-masing. Termasuk Kidoumaru yang sedang baca novel 'Ayat Ayat Kursi'.

Si Sasori lagi bersaing ama Suigetsu untuk ngegodain Karin. Tapi udah keduluan Juugo yang duduk disebelahnya. Akhirnya, Suigetsu cuma merenungi nasib, dan Sasori... Jangan ditanya lagi, dengan sekali lirik cewek-cewek udah pada nempel di dekapannya.

Itachi yang merupakan ukenya Kisame lagi sebel abis. Gimana nggak? Baru setengah jalan, dan di depan orang rame si Kisame minta Itachi untuk nyium bibirnya. Bukannya malu-maluin banget tuh? Para cewek fansnya Itachi udah mulai curiga ada apa-apa karena Kisame manggil Itachi dengan sebutan 'Itachi-koi'.

Nah, Isis dan kembarannya Ishizu sedang ngerumpi masalah adek-adeknya. Koban yang sama sekali nggak ngerti hanya nanya gini ke Gondayuu, "Mereka punya adek ya?". Yang ditanya langsung cengo ditanyain gituan.

Kakuzu yang daritadi gak selese-selese ngitungin duit ditegur Zetsu bersaudara. Kakuzu yang akhirnya baru selese ngitung berkata, "Yosh! Duit gue 150 ribu yen coy!" sambil nepuk-nepuk bahu Zetsu yang black. Si Kabuto en temen-temennya yang denger langsung minta jamin. Alhasil, jadilah Kakuzu tepar bersimbah darah.

Kelas XII-F. Mas Takami sedang asyik memotret-motret tempat-tempat yang dilewatinya dan juga tingkah aneh temen-temennya. Otawara yang lagi ngemil langsung minta dipotret. Sedang Jiroubou yang nggak bisa liat barang bagus dikit aja langsung nyambar handycam Mas Takami dan mulai moto-moto dirinya ndiri. Sedang Temari yang sedari tadi diem sedang liat pesan-pesan multimedia yang berisi beberapa foto seseorang lagi molor. Pasti tau sapa yang ngirim dan sapa yang difoto kan?

**^_^**

Giliran para guru! Baki dan Iruka sedang asyik-asyiknya ngelukis pemandangan. Kakashi yang ngerasa gak diduliin mulai ngelakuin hal-hal aneh kayak baca novel, majalah, en komik pornonya Jiraiya. Jiraiya pun sama. Tsunade yang ngeliat langsung ngambil tuh buku-buku dan dibuangnya keluar jendela. Shizune dan Kurenai serta Anko cuma memaklumi. Asuma dan Ibiki malah asyik ngobrol tentang masa depan. Laen lagi dengan Orochimaru dan Guy malah sharing foto-foto Ade Ray (?). Nah, Minato serta Ebisu lagi dagang dango ke Izumo dan Kotetsu.

**^_^**

"Nah! Kita udah nyampe!" tereak Tsunade setelah semua udah siap diluar bis.

"Setelah ini, tetap pada barisan kalian! Saya akan beri penjelasan lagi." Ucap Tsunade berwibawa.

Setelah penjelasan yang teramat sangat panjang en bosenin, akhirnya Tsunade menyudahi.

"Mari kita mulai jalan ke puncak!!!"

"Siap! Jalan!"

"Siap, sensei!!!" para murid pun berbaris dari kelas X-A dan berakhir oleh barisan guru. Mereka pun berjalan ngikutin pemandu mereka, Hayate-sensei jalan naik ke puncak gunung.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reality**

**~A Naruto, Yu Gi Oh!, and Eyeshield 21 fanfic~**

**^_^**

**Chap. 3**

**^_^**

**Disclaimer: **Yang namanya anime disini mah bukan milik saya. Saya mah cuma minjam gak pake izin. Takutnya **Kishimoto-sen **yang punyanya **Naruto **marah". En nanti kalo **Takahashi-sen **yang punya **Yu Gi Oh! **Dupak" saya (meskipun gak mungkin...). lalu ada duo **RiichiYusu-sen **yang punya **Eyeshield 21 **nerbangin saya... (sangat mustahil memang). Ya udahlah baca aja deh! ^.^

**Summary: **Hari pertama anak-anak SMU Hinokuni ngelaksanain camping! Gimana ya ceritanya? Dan pasti bakal ada yang gaje dari camping mereka. Pasti seru dan gila! Makanya, jangan lewatkan ya!!!

**^_^**

**Hari Pertama Camping**

**^_^**

"Mengapa... aku begini?" terdengar nyanyian dari seseorang, Honda.

"Janganlah... kau pertanyakan..." terdengar nyanyian dari seseorang suara lain, Bakura.

"Bila kumati..." terdengar suara Honda lagi.

"Kau juga mati..." terdengar suara Bakura lagi.

"Bila tak ada cinta..." kini terdengar suara dari Honda dan Bakura.

"Sehidup semati!!!" tereak Yugi CS.

Nyanyian norak itu pun selesai. Kaiba yang ngerasa sangat malu karena keanehan temen-temennya itu jadi tepar dibuatnya. Pegasus-sensei malah ikut berdendang. Membuat Tenma bersaudara di barisan kelas X-E mabook...

"Liat dah tu! Anak X-D pada jadul ya? Nyanyi lagu Dorce pula." Komen si beruk Naruto ke Chouji.

"Maklumlah, Nar. Namanya juga orang gak aptudet gitu." Balas Chouji sambil menjilat jarinya yang berlumuran bumbu snack.

"Ih, jorok lu! Jilat-jilat jari gitu! Udah itu ya, aptudet tuh apaan? Yang bener tuh 'APTUDAT'!" ucap Naruto sambil begidik. Tapi tetep aja ngelantur.

"Yang bener tuh up to date kale, pak?" kata sang lazy-butt, Shikamaru.

"Serah lu dah!" tereak NaruChou kesel.

**^_^**

"Lee!" teriak Guru Guy.

"Osh! Ada apa sensei?" tanya Lee.

"Kenapa yang laen pada gak ada ya?" tanya Guy bingung.

"Kita larinya kecepatan, sensei. Kita aja sekarang udah di puncak neh." Terang (emank lampu???) Lee.

"Haa? Serius lo?" tanya Guy histeris.

"Serius kali seribu malah!" ucap Lee meyakinkan.

"Ya udah. Kita tunggu mereka deh." ucap Guy lemes.

**^_^**

"Ibarada-senpai. Saya harus bawa ini semua?" tanya Karin yang hamper nangis.

"Iya. Mang napa?" tanya Ibarada cuek.

"Be... berat..." rintih Karin.

"Karin-chan! Biar aku bawakan." Ucap Yamato tiba-tiba. Dan plus senyuman friendly-nya.

"De... demo, Yamato-kun..." ucap Karin ragu-ragu.

"Udah. Gak papa. Dengan senang hati aku akan membantumu, Karin-chan." Ucap Yamato sambil membungkuk.

Ketika Yamato membawa tas Ibarada tersebut, tangannya langsung pegel-pegel.

"Kenapa?" tanya Karin cemas.

"Nih tas, isinya bom ya? Kok berat?" tanya Yamato kecapekan.

"Baju dingin gue, BAHLOL!!!" bentak Ibarada.

Yang dibentak langsung pingsan bersimbah darah.

**^_^**

Temari yang sangat letih ini mulai merasakan gejala aneh. Seperti kepala pusing, keringat dingin, badan panas, dan mual-mual bak ibu hamil. Sampai si Kankurou dateng.

"Nee-chan. Nee-chan lagi sakit ya?" tanya Kankurou cemas.

"Kagak. Nee-chan gak papa." Ucap Temari. Namun suatu realita (?) membuatnya berhenti bergejala aneh. Sang pujaan hati, Shikamaru, sedang berbagi senyum (?) ke para Fgnya. Lantas si Temari udah manyun-manyun. Kankurou pun merasakan bahwa sang aneki tercintanya itu mulai kayak orgil *disepak Temari*.

**^_^**

"Shika..." tereak sekelompok Fgnya.

"Paan?" tanya Shikamaru males.

"Kami bawa makanan untuk kamu nih! Ambil ya?" kata salah satu Fgnya sambil nawarin sekotak makanan. Kayaknya sih bento.

"Nggak, makasih. Hmmm... Tapi boleh juga!" akhirnya Shikamaru ngambil semua makanan itu.

**^_^**

"Takami-senpai!" panggil seseorang, Shin.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau kebarisanku?" tanya Mas Takami.

"Boleh aku berlari duluan ke puncak? Ini sangat bagus untuk training." Usul Shin.

"Terserah sajalah, Shin. Tapi kau juga boleh mengajak yang lain juga. Shogun-kantoku pasti senang." Usul Takami.

"Hai..." Shin pun lari. Tapi tak disangka, ada 3 orang yang ngikutin dia, 3 bersaudara HaHa.

"Tuh orang! Larinya cepet ya?" tanya seseorang berkacamata, Togano.

"Namanya juga klub football tim 1. Pasti larinya kenceng." Ujar si rambut hitam, Kuroki.

"Yang pasti, kita kagak boleh kalah! Kita harus tunjukin kalo kita nih hebat! Yuk, lari lagi!" ajak si rambut blonde, Juumonji.

**^_^**

Sementara itu, Sasuke dan Sakura mulai ngerasain hal-hal yang sangat menyakitkan. Kaki mereka mulai encok-encok, kudisan, dan lain sebagainya. Sampai-sampai Naruto muntah-muntah ngeliatnya.

"Kalian napa?" tanya Naruto yang kegelian.

"Kagak. Capek banget neh." Jawab si ayam. Eh, Sasuke maksudnya.

"Kok ampe kayak gitu sih capeknya? Eneg gue ngeliatnya." Jawab Naruto lagi dan langsung ngibrit nyamperin Kiba yang dengan nyaman bertengger di badan Akamaru.

"WHUSSSS..." terdengar bunyi seseorang berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya. Kemudian menabrak Sasuke dan Sakura. "BRUAKKK..."

"BLARRRR..." terdengar ledakan dari arah orang yang lari tadi dan juga SasuSaku.

"Akiramenai honoo no ranningubakku...!!!" terdengar nyanyian dari seorang pria berambut merah yang mengenakan sweater merah, bermata merah, berkacamata merah, dan mempunyai sebuah gitar merah, yang mengejar orang yang lari tadi. Akaba.

"Ahk... Menyebalkaaaaannnnn!!!!" teriak Sasuke dan Sakura yang meledak itu. Habis deh mereka hangus. Bagaikan Tim Rocket yang terlempar ke langit oleh Satoshi dkk di Pokemon.

"Go... gomen nasai.... Sumimasen... Sorry... Maaf..." ucap orang yang ikutan hangus sekaligus yang nabrak SasuSaku. Dialah, Sena Kobayakawa.

"Heh! Kalo jalan liat-liat donk!!! Saket nih!!!" tereak Sasuke bak petir menggelegar.

"Lah, saya kan bukan lagi jalan. Tapi lagi lari. Gak liat ya?" tanya Sena dengan logat bahasa Jawa kayak Mas Takami.

"Hah? Jadi lo bukan jalan, tapi lari ya? Duh, maaf deh kalo gitu." Ucap Sasuke kemudian meminta maaf dan berjabat tangan dengan Sena. Sena pun menerima permintaan maaf Sasuke, meskipun dalem hati Sena bilang 'Nih, orang. Gampang ditipu.'

"I... Iya. Ka... kalo gitu, aku pergi dulu ya." Sena pun melanjutkan larinya. "WHUSSSS..."

"Sena!!! Tunggguuuu!!! Weit weit (Bahasa Inggris temen author neh!)!!!" tereak Akaba dan langsung lari ngampirin.

"Eh, tunggu! Kok gue malah minta maaf ma dia ya? Kan dia tetep salah, udah nabrak gue? Sa bodo' ah!" Sasuke jadi kikuk ndiri.

"Kok, ri ni kita sial banget sih?" keluh Sakura.

"Gue jadi sial gara-gara jalan ma elo, tauk! Udah ah! Kita samperin temen-temen yuk! Pasti semua dah jauh lagi!" ajak Sasuke.

Sakura hanya ngangguk. Nggak berani ngacau mood Saskay (Panggilan Sakura untuk Sasuke) yang lagi gak enak.

**^_^**

Suasana barisan kelas X-D yang digabung ama kelas X-E sangatlah kacaw (Bahasa paan nih?)!!! Di sini, terlihat sangat jelas orang-orang yang nggak pernah ke kebun binatang apa lagi hutan. Mereka terlihat kea orang norak!!!

"Yakou! Buah apaan nih? Warnanya cerah banget!" tereak Gekkou kenorakan.

"Meneketehe! Emang gue orang utan apa? Tauk tuh buah apaan?" jawab si Yakou judes.

"JEPRET JEPRET..." bunyi jepretan kamera dari handycamnya si Ryo.

"Yang kayak gini musti diabadiin nih di museum! Jarang-jarang lho, kita ke sini. Bener gak, sensei?" tanya Ryo pada Pegasus-sen sambil memoto salah satu kenampakan temennya Otogi –pikiran Ryo nih!!!—

"Yu bener, Ryo! Sensei kasih penghargaan deh, ke yu!" ucap sang sensei bule itu dan memberikan sebuah kantong semar (?) kepada Ryo yang entah didapatnya dari mana.

"Yay! Malik-kyun, Marik-kyun, MounMoun!!! Liet Sena-chwan gag? Sena-chwan gag ada niech!!!" tanya Suzuna yang udah keder bolak-balik nyari Sena yang ngilang pake sayap Devil Batsnya ntuh.

"Tadi kan ama Suzuna-chwan. Kok sekarank gak ada syih?" tanya Marik yang ngomong pake bahasanya Suzuna.

"Ha? Apua kamuo bilangh? Senua iluank?" tanya Monta yang –telat nyadar— lagi ngelahap pisang. Alhasil langsung keselek tuh si SARU!!! "Ohok ohok... Pisang!!!"

"Ye... Aqyu khan gag bilank kalow Sena-chwan ilank! Aqyu cuman bilank kalow Sena-chwan gag ada! Lagian, kalow keselekh tuh minum aer. Bukannya pisank!" bentak Suzuna sambil bletakin pala Monta pake kipas author *author dikipas Suzuna pake sayap Devil Bats*.

"Udah, ah! Gue gak mau ngurusin kalian! Sena tadi gue liat ama Akaba-senpai." Jawab Malik yang kesel. Namun, semua berubah ketika dia ngeliat Yugi makan sebuah buah segede manusia berwarna merah (Yank kea di Naruto filler tuh! Author lupa episod berapa). Langsung si anak penjaga makam itu tereak gaje.

"YA AMPUN, YUG!!! JANGAN LO MAKAN TUH BUAH!!! ENTAR LO..." belum selese tuh orang tereak, si maniak game terutama duel-duel kea kartu itu langsung mmh... ngghhh... boker ditempat...

"BRUTTT..."

"UUHHH.... Emergency!!!" tereak Yugi yang udah gak bisa nunggu lagi.

"Mmmhh... Yugi!!! Bau lo!!!" tereak Jounouchi sambil nutup idungnya.

"Hii~. Yugi-chan jorok... Bau nih!" ucap Anzu.

"Iye nih! Bau lo!!!" timpal Honda.

"Lu kayak abis makan jengkol aja!" ejek Bakura.

"Makan pete kali!" sambung Otogi.

"Gak taunya Otogi tuh yang makan pete! Masa' orang kaya makan pete?" kali ini si Marik malah ikut-ikutan dan bukannya ngejek Yugi tapi malah ngejek Otogi.

"Kempret lu! Gue sate lu nanti!" ancem Otogi.

"Yoklah! Gue gak takut!"

Kita lewatkan perkelahian aneh itu, kita kembali ke Yugi lagi.

"Bocah Yugi! Cepet yu bersih-bersih! Ai udah gak tahan neh!" ucap Pegasus sambil nutup idungnye. Masih dengan logat Inggris gitu deh.

"Iye, sensei!!!" tereak Yugi langsung lari ngibrit ke balik pohon oak yang super gede.

Bagaimana dengan Kaiba? Dan sekarang mari kita liat si Kaiba. Lagi ngomel-ngomel nemenin Atem rupanya.

"Ih! Si Yugi bego'! Padahal kan kakek udah bilang kagak boleh makan yang sembarangan di hutan! Masih aja ngebandel!" omel Atem sambil mukulin buah yang dimakan Yugi tadi.

"Kamu bener! Dia gak peduli apa ama kesehatannya? Untung masih BAB, gimana kalo diare?" tanya Kaiba yang ikutan ngomel. Padahal dalem ati udah nyukur-nyukurin si Yugi.

**^_^**

"Hiruma." Panggil orang tua sialan, Musashi (Kan Hiruma bilang Musashi kea gitu).

"Paan? Lo mau juga?" tanya Hiruma sambil noleh ke Musashi.

"Engg... Enggak kok. Gue cuma mo ngingetin lu. Gara-gara lu pake yang gituan, binatang ama tumbuhan yang ada di sini mati kelindes elu." Ucap Musashi.

"Duli amat. Amat aja kagak duli." Seru Hiruma gak peduli.

"HI-RU-MA!!!" tereak Mamori. Rupanya doi lagi kesel abis ama Hiru.

"Napa lo, manajer sialan? Mau naek nih juga?" tanya Hiruma yang keheranan.

"Kamu tau nggak? Gara-gara kamu pake mobil tentara ke sini, lalu kamu nembakin hewan-hewan dan ngelindes tumbuhan di sini, semuanya pada mati tauk!!! Kamu bener-bener deh!!!" bentak Mamori dengan segala kemarahannya.

"Betul tuh, kata Mamo-chan. Lo gak boleh pake kea ginian. Sampah dodol!!!" timpal Agon tiba-tiba.

"Sayangnya bentar lagi kita nyampe. Khekhekhe..." tawa Hiruma dan dengan secepat kilat, ia nyampe ke puncak.

**^_^**

"Yug! Cepetan donk! Lama banget sih?" keluh Jou yang udah hampir sejam nungguin Yugi yang boker mulu tiap lima menit.

"Iye... Bentar napa? Lu bukannya bantuin gue, malah nyuruh gue cepet-cepet. Namanya juga lagi darurat, ya mau gimana lagi?" keluh si Yugi yang masih menghayati nasibnya (?) saat ini.

"Woy! Kita udah ketinggalan barisan nih! Gara-gara nungguin elu, Yug!" keluh Honda.

"Dooohhh!!! Sebage temen yang baek, harusnye kalian ikut ngerasain penderitaan gue ini donk! Bukannya malah ngeluhin gue. Nggak baek tauk!!!" ceramah Yugi.

"Woy!" rupanya Mizumachi dan Kakei dari kelas X-F yang nyapa mereka.

"Kalian? Dari kelas F kan?" tanya Bakura.

"Ya! Kenapa pada berenti di sini sih?" tanya Mizumachi sambil ngorek upil.

"Tuh! Nungguin si Yugi." Jawab Ryo sambil menjepret Mizumachi yang ngupil pake ranting pohon (?).

"Ya udah ya! Kami pergi dulu! Yuk, Mizu!" ajak Kakei dan berjalan ninggalin Yugi CS.

"Naha~!" Mizoemachi poen ngikoetin Kakei.

Akhirnya, Yugi pun selesai dari masalahnya. Kali ini die nggak boker lagi setiap lima menit. Udah bosan nih, kata anusnya Yugi.

**^_^**

Setelah menunggu hampir 5 jam, Guy-sensei dan Lee yang udah sangat teramat sampe amat juga ikut-ikutan lemes dibuat nunggu. Gak pernah mereka lemes ampe kayak gini.

"Doeh! Kok yang lain pada beloem datang ya, sensei?" keloeh (kok daritadi pake ejaan lama mulu sih???) Lee.

"Sensei sendiri gak taoek, Lee. Oedahlah, kamoe sabar aja yach." Jawab sang sensei yang joega soeper doeper woeper koeper poeber (?) lemes.

Berselang semenit kemudian, beberapa barisan sudah bermunculan. Mulai dari barisan para binatang en buah-buahan (Baca: Naruto dkk.), berlanjut dari tim Amefuto skul mereka (Baca: Heracles dkk), ampe barisan para badut ancol (Baca: Yugi dkk.), en para sensei yang ngikutin kegajean para muridnya itu berdatangan. Pada kaget semua ngeliat duo kura-kura yang hampir mati lemes di puncak.

"Kalian! Cepet banget nyampenye?" tanya sang Kepsek Tsunade pake toa yang dipinjem dari Doburoku-sensei.

"Udah jam lima sore gini. Kalian yang kelamaan." Keluh Lee.

"Wah. Namanya juga menikmati alam." Seru Kakashi-sensei tiba-tiba.

"Kita udah lemes nungguin kalian." Kali ini Guy mengeluh.

"Harap maklum. Baiklah apa semua udah nyampe???" tanya Tsunade kemudian.

"Udah, sensei!!!" tereak seisi hutan. Beserta para hewan yang ada dihutan. Yang dibunuh Hiruma juga bangkit lagi mau bales dendam.

"Namikaze, coba kamu itung. Takut-takut ada yang ngilang." Perintah Tsunade ke Namikaze. Dan dengan sangat terpaksa, Namikaze menuruti perintah sang Kepsek yang mulia untuk menghitung para peserta camping yang berjumlah 820 orang (Ini sih bukan camping, tapi pawai massal).

Setelah semua keitung, gak ada yang kurang. Malah nambah dengan munculnya dua hewan yang rupanya dibawa ma Hiruma dan Doburoku. Plus Mokuba yang diselundupkan Kaiba ke dalam kopernya yang segede manusia. Belum lagi Gaara yang membawa para Teddynya yang ternyata bisa idup juga. Dan tambahan untuk bawaan Orochimaru-sen. Pasti tau dong dia bawa apa?

"Heh! Baiklah!!! Mari yang laki-lakinya nyiapin tenda untuk setiap kelas. Dan yang ceweknya masak-masak!!!" teriak Tsunade. Dan seluruh peserta camping pun ngikutin apa kata Tsunade.

**^_^**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reality**

**~A Naruto, Yu Gi Oh!, and Eyeshield 21 fanfic~**

**^_^**

**Chap. 4**

**^_^**

**Disclaimer: **Yang namanya anime disini mah bukan milik saya. Saya mah cuma minjam gak pake izin. Takutnya **Kishimoto-sen **yang punyanya **Naruto **marah". En nanti kalo **Takahashi-sen **yang punya **Yu Gi Oh! **Dupak" saya (meskipun gak mungkin...). lalu ada duo **RiichiYusu-sen **yang punya **Eyeshield 21 **nerbangin saya... (sangat mustahil memang). Ya udahlah baca aja deh! ^.^

**Summary: **Para peserta camping mendapat sebuah tantangan dari The AkaTsukiTerz untuk mendapatkan makanan sebanyak-banyaknya yang berasal dari hutan pada tengah malam. Namun, ada beberapa peserta yang pada jam tidur, pergi meninggalkan tenda untuk mencari sumber suara yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar dari arah hutan. Bagaimana nasib mereka selanjutnya??? Pokoknya baca aja deh!^_^!

**^_^**

**Seruan Alam**

**^_^**

"Tsunade-sama, semua tenda sudah siap!" ucap Namikaze yang udah selesai mengawasi pembangunan tenda.

"Bagos! Makanan juga udah siap. Panggil gih semuanya untuk makan." Suruh Tsunade. Dalem ati Namikaze berkata, 'Nih, orang. Banyak nyuruhnya! Gue kan capek abis ngeliatin.' (Padahal cuma ngeliatin kok capek sih?)

"SEMUANYA!!! MAKANAN UDAH SIAP!!! KITA MAKAN DULU!!!" tereak Namikaze pake toa yang direbut dari Horide-sensei.

"Iye, sensei!!!" tereak seluruh peserta camping. Setelah terkumpul seluruhnya, mereka membentuk barisan yang disesuaikan dengan kelas masing-masing. Dengan model (?) kea ada pembagian BLT, masing-masing wali kelas yang menghidangkan makanan untuk setiap kelasnya dan para siswa tinggal minta doang.

Mari kita liatin dulu suasana pembagian makanan di setiap kelas, mulai dari kelas X-A...

**^_^**

"Ayo! Makan semua!" ajak Baki-sensei. Mereka membentangkan tikar anyam di atas tanah yang cukup lapang. Lalu, mereka meletakkan makanan mereka di atasnya.

"Wah, ada roti pasir (?)!" teriak Gaara kenorakan. Maklumlah, makanan kesukaan Gaara adalah roti pasir. Roti yang berasal dari daerah Suna, daerah tetangga Konoha. Langsung saja ia mengambil 3 roti pasir.

"Berarti dibuat dari pasir dong?" tanya Hidate, yang merupakan temen deketnya Gaara.

"Bukan! Ini terbuat dari tepung kanji lalu dicampur dengan air 1 gelas. Kemudian dikasih gula, mentega, ama telur secukupnya. Terus dikasih ama pewarna kayak pasir gitu. Diaduk, terus..." ucapan Gaara terpotong oleh semuanya.

"Ntar dong, Gaa! Gue belum selesei nyatat bahannya nih!" keluh Kin. Ternyata dia mencatat resep cara membuat roti pasir. 'Bisa dipraktekin di rumah nih!' batinnya.

"Iya nih, Gaa! Gue aja beloman juga ngeluari alat tulis. Masa mau gue catat di daun sih?" tanya Matsuri. Ternyata dia malah nyatat di daun salam.

Begitulah seterusnya, mereka bukannya makan malah nyatat resep...

**^_^**

**Kelas X-B...**

"Sensei! Ada rendang jengkol gak?" tanya Naruto sambil tereak dan memukul-mukulin piring pake sendok.

"Kagak! Gue kagak buatin kalian masakan kea gituan! Di sini yang ada cuma masakan asal daerah gue doank." Bales Kakashi.

"Emang sensei berasal dari mana?" tanya Chouji sambil ngemil tentunya.

"Sensei berasal dari Padang, nak. Jadi sensei cuma nyiapin rendang Padang, nak." Ujar Kakashi lagi.

"Ha? Cuman rendang doank sensei? Gak ada yang laen?" tanya Sasuke sambil ngeliat sekelilingnya. Ternyata yang ada cuman rendang Padang doank.

"Yah, sensei makanannya mah gak kelas. Orang tuh makanannya bakso kek, mi tiaw kek, mi ayam kek." Saran Neji, tapi malah mirip ama keluhan.

"Kurang lo, Ji." Komen Naruto.

"Kurang paan lagi, Nar?" tanya Neji sambil ngitung-ngitung apa lagi yang kurang.

"Mi ramen!" seru Naruto sambil ngeluarin secup ramen dari salah satu tasnya. Rupanya dia bawa 2 tas. Yang satu isinya pakaian ama kelengakapannya, yang satu lagi isinya mi ramen semua (Gila nih anak! Masa bawaannya ramen semua?!).

"Masih kurang berkelas, Ji. Makanan yang berkelas tuh kea steak, barbeque, pizza, makaroni, burger..." ucap Shikamaru, namun kepotong ama ucapan Kiba.

"Lu makannya makanan restoran semua, Shik. Sekali-kali makannya tulang sapi, tulang kambing, tulang anjing (?), tulang-tulangan gitu deh!" sebut Kiba. Semua langsung begidik. Akamaru yang ngedenger 'tulang anjing' dari mulut pemiliknya ntuh langsung keringetan.

"Stop, ah! Pada mau makan gak?" tanya Kakashi ngambek.

Akhirnya mereka pada makan rendang Padangnya Kakashi. Yang gak mau hanya makan makanan yang mereka bawa dari rumah masing-masing.

**^_^**

Kelas X-C, X-D, dan X-E makannya digabung...

"Lee! Kamoe haroes makan djang bandjak dja???!!!" tereak Guy yang –mulai sekarang pake ejaan tempo doeloe— dengan lahapnya memakan sebuah daging babi hutan gede (Yang kea di Eyeshield 21 ntuh, yang Shin makan daging babi waktu training di Gunung Fuji) yang didapatnya ketika berburu sewaktu mereka telah selesai membangun tenda. Maklum karena cepet banget selesainya, gak ada kerjaan jadi berburu aja.

"Baik, sensei!!!" tereak Lee menggelegar. Membuat semua yang ada disekitarnya tutup usia. Eh, maksudnya tutup kuping.

"Bafuuu!!! Makanannya enak-enak cuy!!!" tereak Jounouchi keenakan. Maklumlah, secara makanan yang dimakannya sekarang berupa masakan-masakan orang barat semua! Dia kan gak pernah makan yang kayak gitu sebelumnye.

"Jou! Jangan norak gitu deh!" suruh Anzu yang sebel ama tereakannya Jou yang nyakitin telinganya.

"Maklumlah, namanya juga orang kampung." Ledek Kaiba sambil nyuapin ototounye.

"Ape ko bilang? Macam ko ni sereng makan cam gine!!!???" ngomong Jou pake bahasa kampungnye author. Lengkap ama logat melayunye (Ketauan author orang paan...).

"Aku sih udah biasa makan yang kayak gini. Udah nggak keitung deh." terang Kaiba menyombongkan diri. Saking sombongnya, dia yang lagi nyuapin Mokuba (Gede-gede disuapin!) malah salah masuk tuh sendok. Bukannya ke mulut Mokuba, malah ke rongga idungnya. Bego' banget ya?

"Ih! Niichan songong!!! Masuk idung nih! Huh!" bentak Mokuba sambil membuang sedikit makanan yang masuk ke idungnye.

"He? Sorry, niichan gak sengaja. Ini semua gara-gara orang kampung itu. Maafin niichan ya?" pinta Kaiba sambil bantu Mokuba bersihin idungnya.

"Hahaha... Rasain lo! Tauk rasa deh!!!" ejek Jounouchi dan ngelanjutin makannya lagi.

"Don't be noisy ya, anak-anak! Sensei jadi gak tenang nih, makannya. Bener gak, Ryo?" tanya Pegasus-sen ke Ryo. Secara Ryo yang dari tadi kagak kedengeran suaranya. Lagi pula, Ryo ntuh anak emasnya Pegasus di kelasnya.

"Bener banget, sensei... KRAUK... KRAUK..." bales Ryo sambil makan steak dan frank dog –dengan rakusnya— sekaligus langsung lahap.

"Kok 'KRAUK'nya sih yang dikerasin? Orang 'bener banget'nya yang dikerasin!" keluh Pegasus.

"Sori, sensei. Keasikan makan neh! Oorgh... (Anggap aja gitu bunyinya)" ucap Ryo kemudian mengeluarkan bunyi kecil –menurut yang ada di situ cukup keras— bahasa kasarnya bersendawa.

"Ih! Jorok lu, Yo!" komen Yugi ama Honda kompak.

"Namanya juga kekenyangan, Yug, Hon." Cakap Ryo sambil neguk segelas mountea yang dibawanya dari rumah. "GLUK... GLUK..."

"Ini lagi suaranya gede banget, Ryo!" keluh Otogi. Ngerasa risih banget.

"Lho, ngomong-ngomong nih. Kok anak kelas E pada kagak ada suaranya sih?" tanya Kisara ke Suzuna.

"Kata Yuya-sensei (Disina bokapnya Hiruma jadi wali kelas X-E. Kebayank gak seremnya gimana?), kalow kitah makan gag boleh ributh." Jelas Suzuna masih pake logat orang ayannya *author dibakar Suzuna pake hand gun yang dipinjem dari Hiruma*

"Oh, iya ya!" gumam Kisara bego.

"Kisara-nee bego!" olok si Mokie.

"Ih, Mokie-chan jangan gitu ah! Anak ingusan jangan ikut campur deh!" bentak Kisara kesel.

"Yee... Aku kan gak ingusan. Nih, gak ada keluar ingus kan?" bales Mokuba. Dan berakhirlah pesta makan-makannya dengan termakannya Mokuba dilahap ma Kisara. Bo'onk! Deng! Maksudnya Kisara berhasil merebut makanan Mokie.

**^_^**

Kita skip aja bagian makan-memakan (Mang rantai makanan?) kelas lain *author diceburin chara yang gak kebagian scene ke laut merah*. Kita langsung aja ke acara The AkaTsukiTerz...

**^_^**

"Oke! Setelah makan, semua ngumpul di sini!!!" tereak sang bendahara OSIS alias bendahara The AkaTsukiTerz, Kakuzu.

"Ada apa ini, Kakuzu? Kenapa kau nyuruh kami ngumpul? Padahal kami belum selesai cuci piring." Tanya Guren sambil bawa piring yang masih kotor.

"Yee... Nyah Guren. Ini kami pengen buat acara ngumpul-ngumpul gitu, kea yang di kemping-kemping biasa itu." Bales Kakuzu.

"Heh! Jangan panggil gue 'Nyah'! Emang gue mak nyonyah yang biasa jualan di warung-warung itu, hah?" bentak Guren sambil ngejewer telinga Kakuzu.

"Dari pada elu, banci! Cowok kok pake kerudung? Udah itu ada cadarnya lagi." Ejek Guren ke Kakuzu.

"Ya ilah, ah! Saya kan keturunan arab. Maklum aja dong!" bales Kakuzu mencibir (Emang bisa keliatan ya? Dia kan pake kerudung. Hehehe...).

"Udah, ah! Gue mau cuci piring lagi." Guren pun berlalu ninggalin Kakuzu yang nyengir kea Deidara habis menang game lawan Sasori.

"Kakuzu. Aku udah dateng." Ucap seseorang tiba-tiba. Langsung saja Kakuzu kaget bahkan hampir jantungan.

"Blblblblblbl..." Kakuzu latah.

"Lho? Kakuzu? Kau kenapa?" tanya orang itu. Si PD Yamato.

"Lu! Adek kelas! Berani ngerjain gue ya? Gue kepret lu!" ancem Kakuzu sambil nenteng koper berisi duit. Namun koper itu malah diambil ama Hidan.

"Lu! Gak baek gitu! Bagus-bagus udah ada yang dateng satu orang. Kenapa lu mau kepret dia?" tanya Hidan yang ngebela Yamato. Yamato nyengir dibelakang Hidan. "Hehehe..."

"Lo? Yang laen mana?" tanya Kakuzu –sambil ngambil kopernya dari tangan Hidan- yang celingak-celinguk nyari peserta camping lain.

"Pada bobo. Katanya kecapekan. Tsunade-sen juga udah bobo." Jawab Hidan sambil nahan kantuk.

"Woy!!! Bangun dong!!!" tereak Kakuzu pake toa super besar banget sampe semua yang ada di hutan pegunungan Konoha bangun dari peristirahatan mereka.

"Kakuzu, aku siap untuk acara kamu." Ucap Yamato sambil memberi hormat.

"Tapi yang laennya pada udah bobo di tenda neh! Masa di..." beloman selesai Hidan ngomong, semua peserta camping udah muncul bak hantu ngadain pawai massal.

"Kami semua udah bangun, Kakuzu. Hoah..." ucap Kakashi-sensei sambil nguap gaje.

"Baiklah, Kakuzu. Cepat kau bilang rencanamu itu. Kami mo tidur lagi!" perintah Pein sambil ngucek-ngucek matanya.

"Gini, gimana pada jam 12 malam nanti, kita bangun. Dan semua yang ada di sini, saya punya rencana untuk membangunkan kalian jam 12 malam nanti..."

"Woy! Itu mah namanya bolak-balik! Yang bener dong ngomongnya!" keluh Deidara.

"Lalu, kita akan mencari makanan tengah malam. Ntar juga bakalan ada yang namanya jebakan-jebakan kecil yang udah saya pasang. Ntar tengah malam baru saya jelasin lagi. Nah, sekarang lu-lu pada boleh tidur dah!" suruh Kakuzu.

"Ogah, ah!" bales semuanya.

"Lah? Emang kenapa?" tanya Kakuzu balik.

"Lu aja belom tidur, masa gue mau tidur?" tanya Keith sambil nunjuk Kakuzu.

"Ya udah, gue tidur. Sensei-sensei juga tidur ya." Suruh Kakuzu (Nih, anak. Gak ada sopannya ama sekali ama senseinya!).

"Lu, maen perintah aja? Gue kepsek! Harusnya gue yang merintah elu! Udah gih, tidur sono!" perintah Tsunade sambil ngebletak kepala Kakuzu dan nyuruh semua tidur. (Tsunade pake bahasa gaul??)

**^_^**

**Jam 22.35, tenda #4...**

AUUUU.....

"Ng? Lho?" tiba-tiba Ryo terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

AUUUU.... terdengar bunyi seperti itu dari hutan.

"Ng? Apaan tuh?" tanya Ryo semakin bingung.

"_Kekeke... Kemarilah, bocah tengik! Datanglah ke hutan ke tempat persembunyianku. Kekeke!!!_" ujar suara bernadakan setan ngajak kelahi dari arah hutan.

"Ha? Apaan tuh? Hantu?" tanya Ryo. Kali ini ia mulai berdiri. Namun, kesandung tangan Bakura yang megang kakinya.

"Ryo. Lu mau kemana? Ke kuburan?" tanya Bakura ngigo.

"Ha! Bak, temenin gue pipis dong." Pinta Ryo.

"Ogah! Minta temenin yang laen aja. Ngg... sedapnye ayam goreng~" Bakura ngigo lagi kea UpinIpin.

"Hah. Ngg... Yu~gi~... Temenin gue pipis dong." Ajak Ryo sambil nepuk-nepuk pipi Yugi.

"Hoek... Hoek..." kali ini Yugi ngigo kea ibu-ibu ngidam. Lalu dia nampis tangan Ryo. Masih belum terbangun dari bobonya.

"Duh, ngajakin sapa ya? Ah, Honda! Honda~" belum selese Ryo bangunin Honda, yang dibangunin langsung ngentutin Ryo.

BRUTTT...

"Mmh... Kurang asem! Gue dikentutin!" runtuk Ryo.

"Jou! Temenin gue dong..." belum selesei Ryo minta bantuan ama Jou, dia udah ditarik-tarik celananya.

"Sensei! Ampuni saya... Saya janji gak akan salah lagi..." Jou ngigo sambil narik-narik celana Ryo.

"Ha? Kok pada ngigo semua sih? Duh!"

"Ng? Ada paan, Yo?" tanya Otogi yang kebangun karna denger keluh kesah Ryo.

"Lu mau gak nemenin gue... Itu... Ngeliat binatang langka di hutan ini. Tadi gue denger ada suaranya lho, Gi. Lo penasaran kan?" tanya Ryo sambil bling-bling matanya.

"Wew! Mau banget!" tereak Otogi.

"Ng? Hey! What's up? Ada apa ini, bocah Ryo? Bocah Otogi?" tanya si sensei yang kebangun karna Otogi tereak.

"Ng... Ada kembaran sensei tadi bunyi-bunyi. Kita mau cari." Jawab Ryo.

"Kemberan ai? Who?" tanya Pegasus bego.

"Monyet, sensei!" jawab Otogi.

"Apa yu bilang? Monyet? Emang sensei orang utan apa?" tanya Pegasus marah besar.

"Duh, bego lu, Gi! Masa monyet sih?" bisik Ryo di telinga Otogi. Namun telat nasib bagi kedua orang berdosa itu. Mereka malah dilempar pake Blue Eyes Toon Dragonnya dari kartu kesayangannya ke hutan.

"GRRRR...." Pegasus mengGRRR ria.

**^_^**

Kita ke tenda Naruto dkk yuk...

AUUUU....

"Wah? Apaan tuh?" tanya Sasuke yang kebangun ketika ngedenger suara aneh itu.

"_Kekeke... Kemarilah, bocah tengik! Datanglah ke hutan ke tempat persembunyianku. Kekeke!!!_" kemudian terdengar suara itu.

"Hi~ Nyeremin banget sih tuh suara! Apa gue samperin aja ya suara itu?" Sasuke pun beranjak pergi ninggalin tenda ke hutan. Eh, di jalan malah ketemu anikinya.

"Lho? Sasuke mau kemana?" tanya Itachi.

"Ng? Mau jalan." Jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Mau ke tempat persembunyian hantu kan?" tanya Itachi.

"Lha? Kok niichan tau?" tanya Sasuke kaget.

"Gue juga tadi denger kok. Karna penasaran gue cari dia juga deh." jawab Itachi enteng.

"Dah yuk. Kita pergi. Sebelum jam 12 malam, kita udah harus balik lagi." Ajak Itachi dan berjalan ke arah hutan bersama Sasuke.


End file.
